Post noctem
by Kandai
Summary: C'est la nuit. Au dehors et en son âme. Post-Bespin. One-Shot.


**Titre** : Post-Noctem  
><strong>Taille<strong> : 2.253  
><strong>Base<strong> : Star Wars : Un nouvel espoir, L'Empire contre-attaque, Le Retour du Jedi  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Angst, Family  
><strong>Crédits<strong> : George Lucas  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Kandai  
><strong>Rating<strong> : K+  
><strong>Avertissements <strong>: Peut-être un peu dépressif.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : C'est la nuit. Au dehors et en son âme. Post-Bespin. One-Shot.

**Note** : Je ne suis pas une fan incontestée de l'univers de Star Wars et ma connaissance de ce dernier se cantonne aux films. Elle est donc incomplète et il risque d'y avoir des fautes, des incohérences ou que sais-je par rapport à l'univers étendu. C'est sans doute le cas mais ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît. Sinon, eh bien, ceci est un nouveau fandom auquel je m'attaque et pour être honnête.. je n'sais pas ce que ça va donner. Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous ! :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><strong>Post-noctem<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est la nuit au dehors. La nuit éternelle qui berce le monde depuis la nuit des temps, ponctuée de minuscules points blanchâtres, presque irréels, semble avoir recouvert de son voile mélancolique le cœur et l'âme de tous les êtres qui lèvent la tête vers le ciel.<p>

C'est la nuit dans l'esprit de Luke.

Il erre, porté par les soubresauts tranquilles de la Force. Son regard s'égare dans les immensités étoilées qui jonchent l'espace, sur leurs faibles lueurs qui brillent sans jamais l'atteindre, comme autant de millions de voix qui lui murmurent à l'oreille. Avec une caresse qui lui arrache quelques frissons, elles lui parlent d'amour, de rédemption, de liens si puissants que même la mort ne parvient pas à défaire et il se retrouve pris à les écouter, tel un enfant apeuré qui s'accroche aux murmures rassurants de ses parents.

Parents…

Père.

Les murs de son esprit tremblent sous la blessure fraîche qu'il vient involontairement de raviver. Les évènements de Bespin se sont produits il y a à peine quelques jours mais dans sa tête, cela se passe il y a des siècles et hier à la fois. L'horreur de la vérité le frappe à chaque instant mais il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre véritablement. C'est quelque peu absurde : il sait ce que les mots veulent dire, il sait les placer dans le bon ordre mais le sens de cette révélation fatidique lui échappe, glisse entre ses doigts fébriles et il ne reste plus de lui qu'un enfant qui a grandi trop vite et une main coupée, remplacée par cette horrible articulation métallique à laquelle il a peine à s'accoutumer.

Il sait, pourtant, que cette blessure n'est rien, rien comparée à la brûlure que porte son âme elle-même, la marque faite au fer rouge de la honte et de l'horreur.

Oh, comme cette phrase tragique le ronge, ces quatre horribles petits mots qui résonnent en boucle dans les tréfonds de son âme, qui font trembler les fondations même de l'univers, menaçant de mettre en pièces les dernières illusions qui lui restent, les doux mensonges qui ont rendu sa vie meilleure et ses rêves moins tristes.

Père.

Avec une violence horrifiée, il repousse le concept au loin. Il bannit le souvenir sinistre de Vader qui tend sa main sombre vers lui il oublie le ton bas de sa voix presque caressante qui le tente, lui somme de le rejoindre, lui, son père – il bute sur le mot – et lui susurre à l'oreille autant de rêves affreux, rêves qui le révoltent d'autant plus qu'ils ont un instant instauré le doute en lui il condamne sans comprendre la joie mêlée d'horreur qui l'étreint vicieusement depuis qu'il sait que son père est toujours en vie…

Son père ! Vader est son _père_ ! Par la Force, la vérité a ce goût amer qui lui donne envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Comment, lui, le héros de l'Alliance peut-il être le fils d'une machine sans pitié qui l'aurait exécuté sans sommation s'ils n'avaient pas porté le même nom ? Comment Ben a-t-il pu prétendre que le sang d'Anakin Skywalker était sur les mains de l'abominable Seigneur Sith alors qu'il n'en est rien, que ce qui reste de son géniteur vit toujours dans une carcasse d'acier ? Combien de mensonges encore, combienet surtout _pourquoi_ ? Ben avait-il peur qu'il ne finisse par suivre le même chemin que son père ?

Père ! Quelle morbide farce toute sa vie aura été ! Devenir un Jedi pour finalement apprendre qu'il est le fils de celui qui les a détruits… C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait encore en vie. Un peu de sang partagé et un nom en commun ont-ils autant de valeur aux yeux d'un Sith de métal ? Et aux yeux d'un enfant solitaire qui a vu son père pour la première fois en dix-neuf ans de vie, quelle place est-il prêt à donner, à cet héritage qui sonne comme une malédiction ?

Père ! Il étouffe. Son cœur tambourine à ses tempes.

— Luke ?

La voix qui le ramène de la spirale de questions dans laquelle il s'est embourbé est douce, inquiète et peut-être un peu effrayée par l'air qui flotte sur son visage fermé. Il soupire, attristé par le chagrin qu'il attise en la jeune femme qui vient de perturber sa contemplation. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir : il est tellement distant, trop occupé à se morfondre sur les cendres de son passé pour faire attention à elle. Il se rend compte avec honte qu'il a oblitéré volontiers son chagrin, il oublie qu'elle aussi a souffert aux mains de Vader même si quelque part au fond de lui, il sait que la torture que le monstre – son père ! – lui a infligée n'aura jamais le poids de celle qui le crucifie en ce moment. La respiration difficile, il tourne ses yeux désolés vers elle, vers la forme petite mais rigide qui est venue briser le silence qui s'est installé en maître autour de lui.

Elle est venue seule, comme elle l'est depuis la capture de Han. Il sait qu'elle supporte difficilement de rester avec Lando et Chewbacca, l'un et l'autre lui rappelant douloureusement l'homme qu'elle tente d'oublier tant bien que mal en se noyant dans les affaires de l'Alliance ou dans les ténèbres étoilées qui régissent l'univers, quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde. Ses lèvres sans couleur tentent un sourire mais ses yeux sombres sont douloureusement éteints, assombris par un voile qui menace de ne jamais s'estomper. Il regrette, soudain, la souffrance égoïste qui l'éloigne d'elle car Leia sans l'espoir enthousiaste qui colore généralement ses yeux n'est plus vraiment Leia.

Et de fait, il a l'impression étrange de voir une autre femme en face de lui. Les mêmes yeux, un visage plus rond, des cheveux sombres aux boucles soyeuses et un air définitivement plus triste, au bord du désespoir. Luke cligne des yeux, surpris, et Leia est de nouveau là mais son cœur et sa mémoire crient ensemble un autre nom.

_Padmé !_

— Luke ? Est-ce que ça va ? répète la Princesse et le jeune Jedi secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées bizarres, persuadé encore une fois que le sens de la situation lui échappe, qu'il perd doucement la raison. Ou peut-être est-ce l'univers entier qui a basculé dans la folie et qu'il est le seul à avoir conservé un semblant de raison – c'est encore pire, sans doute.

— Je suis désolé, Leia, souffle-t-il presque pour lui-même. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle souffre autant, il en est persuadé, et s'il avait pu arranger les choses, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Sa vie n'est peut-être qu'une tapisserie de mensonges mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle, elle en souffre. Pas Leia. Elle ne devrait pas payer pour ses erreurs à lui, à son père, à sa famille tout entière.

Père ! Le mot le blesse presque physiquement et la surprise inquiète sur le visage de la Princesse le fait un instant paniquer. Qu'a-t-elle vu, pendant cet instant de faiblesse, sur _son_ visage à lui ? Est-il toujours Luke Skywalker ou ses traits se sont-ils tordus un instant pour prendre ceux d'un père à qui il a toujours su qu'il ressemblait ? Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux blonds mais un visage plus anguleux, des traits à jamais figés dans la colère et le désespoir… L'image en est presque macabre. Est-ce là le visage que Vader cache son masque depuis si longtemps ? Un visage aux contours similaires, aux yeux du même bleu et à la peau aussi hâlée ?

Y a-t-il seulement un homme encore vivant sous l'amure de ténèbres ?

— Luke, murmure une nouvelle fois Leia et il presque est sûr d'avoir entendu peser, dans les ombres de la nuit, un autre nom sur le sien. Un mot qui hante ses cauchemars et le fait douter des rêves.

_Anakin…_

Il ferme les yeux sous l'intonation du nom familier, devenu si douloureux à entendre, comme s'il voulait se protéger de ce que tout cela impliquait – les mensonges d'Obi-Wan, la déchéance de son père, son propre futur… Il sent l'autre s'approcher, ses mains fines enserrer son visage dans une étreinte aimante, bien loin de celle qui lui broie le cœur et les rêves depuis Bespin. Il sent les lèvres de Leia près de son visage, se poser délicatement sur ses joues et il lui enserre doucement la taille, reconnaissant. Plus que jamais, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Elle finit par pleurer sur sa gorge la perte de Han et lui pleure sur son épaule le gain de son géniteur. Au fond, pourtant, il sait qu'il a difficilement gagné quoi que ce soit et qu'elle n'a définitivement pas perdu Han. Mais elle n'a pas honte de pleurer avec lui et il n'a pas honte lui non plus.

Il l'aime trop pour s'embarrasser de honte devant elle. Et il sait qu'elle ressent la même chose.

Ses lèvres de femme s'égarent sur son visage, sur son front, sur ses paupières closes, sur son front. Il n'y a rien de romantique dans sa façon de l'embrasser et aucun des baisers n'a cette passion furieuse qu'elle partage avec Han. C'est autre chose, quelque chose dont il n'arrive pas à définir les contours et qui une fois de plus lui glisse entre les doigts, une tourmente au cœur de laquelle se retrouvent deux noms fantomatiques qui lui martèlent les tempes avec le rythme lent d'une marche funèbre.

Anakin et Padmé. Padmé et Anakin. C'est effrayant de constater comme tout semble revenir à eux. L'écho de leur souvenir qui vit dans ce tourbillon macabre est pire que la vérité même.

Ses joues sont de nouveau humides, tout à coup, et Leia arrête ses baisers aériens pour venir coller sa tête sous son menton, l'oreille pressée juste au-dessus de son cœur. Sans réfléchir, il penche un peu la tête, raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille et commence à chuchoter des mots de réconfort sans queue ni tête, espérant pouvoir combler un peu le gouffre qui s'est créé en elle, atténuer le chagrin qui menace de la consumer. Elle pleure et il pleure avec elle, dans ses bras, là où elle s'est toujours sentie à l'abri, là où elle aime à venir trouver du réconfort. Il la berce avec douceur et leurs larmes finissent par se tarir.

— Merci. Merci pour tout, répond-il avec ferveur quand il la sent prête à quitter son étreinte. Leia ne peut que sourire, retenant les questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres. Un jour, elle est sûre, il lui fera assez confiance pour lui dire ce qui l'empoisonne, ce que Vader lui a infligé à Bespin mais pour l'heure, elle profite de ses bras et de l'amour qu'elle a pour lui.

— Pour toi, Luke, réplique-t-elle avec douceur et elle l'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue, telle une mère aimante qui console son fils qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Lentement, il s'arrache à elle et tout aussi lentement, elle s'éloigne. Il veut la retenir, la garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de lui – mais il sait que si elle reste, il finira par tout lui dire et elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre.

Lui-même doute qu'il sera prêt, un jour, à appeler Vader « père ».

— Leia ?

Il a parlé sans réfléchir mais une bouffée d'amour lui presse les lèvres et il sait déjà ce qu'il va dire.

A son tour, elle se tourne et le regarde et ses yeux chocolat semblent s'allumer un peu quand ils se plantent dans les siens. Luke réalise que c'est là première fois depuis Bespin qu'il parle avec autant de vie dans la voix et il se demande brièvement à quoi son propre visage ressemble en ce moment. Mais l'instant n'est plus à la contemplation. Il a une promesse à lui faire, un lien à consolider avant que sa propre tristesse ne l'entraîne loin d'elle, loin de tout.

— On ramènera Han. Je te le promets.

Si elle est surprise, le sourire qu'elle lui lance a tôt fait de l'effacer. Et Luke sait, en voyant son regard s'animer soudain, qu'avec une simple promesse, il lui a redonné l'espoir. Et il réalise avec stupeur que s'il a pu promettre cette salvation à Leia alors peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour lui.

— Je sais, répond Leia, tout bas, comme si elle avait peur de briser le fragile semblant de vie qui est venu leur colorer d'espoir les joues et les yeux.

Son murmure semble durer des heures.

Quand sa voix étouffée s'éteint enfin, Luke se rend compte qu'il est de nouveau seul, face à l'espace et au vide immense qui gît au dehors, dans son âme. Il les contemple, fasciné par l'abîme susurrant qui lui lisse progressivement le visage, qui lui caresse doucement le cœur. Il n'a pas vraiment conscience du besoin presque malsain qui lui taraude les entrailles ni de ses yeux étrangement secs. L'abîme l'appelle et Luke s'y perd.

_Père_.

C'est toujours la nuit dans l'immense espace froid qui régit le dehors. C'est toujours la nuit qui lui meurtrit l'esprit. Il est si facile de croire, bercé au plus profond de ces ténèbres éternelles par le battement régulier de son cœur tambourinant à ses tempes, que rien n'a vraiment changé et qu'il reste le même qu'avant. Qu'il mérite une quelconque rédemption. Qu'il en a seulement besoin.

Mais tout n'est plus tout à fait pareil.

Les battements de son cœur résonnent comme une respiration sifflante.

_Père…_

Et dehors, la nuit tombe.

_fin_


End file.
